Blade
by nightstar15
Summary: This isn't the regular gallagher girls story, this is about a different spy, in a different school. Morgan's cousin to be exact. In involes, love, friendship and alot of double crossing, Not to mention a few kick ass spy moves. Full summary inside. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hope you like.**

Disclaimer: I don't anything, except the plot and characters.

* * *

It all started on my first mission, I'm a spy, yep that's right, and I'm a spy for the CIA. I am 5'6, I have long wavy brown hair that's just past my hips, but I always keep it up, I have green eyes, with blue speaks though them, oh and I'm also 17. Yeah I know what you're thinking, she 17! Come on how could she be a spy. but I'm sorry to say that it's all true, I'm a teenage spy, I'm one of the best too. I was also the only one young enough to compete this mission and get out alive.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Blade? You can back out now and come back to the academy." My boss said while he placed his hand on my knee, "this could get messy, I don't want you getting hurt, you know you're like the daughter I never had."

'Awww, come boss, you know just as well as I do that I'm the only one cut out for the job, plus you do have a daughter, your ex-wife just has her all the time, and for some god unknown reason she hates you" I answered him with my best, I'm in charge voice. "Good! Cause were here" he answered back.

The driver opened my door, I look at the drive, it was max, how hadn't I known it was him driving, I should have know, I gave max a hug, and a whispered goodbye. I would miss max so much on this mission, it well be really boring on Sunday nights without max to play poker with. I let go of max, and turned towards the boarding school that I would be attending for the next year, my mission was to find out what the headmaster of this school was hiding, and the CIA thought that we could get that information though the headmasters son, Mason. So my mission was pretty clear, get the secret thought the son.

I looked up at the 10 stories of Jenkins Preptory School for the gifted, the building was made up, completely of a slivery sand stone, It was beautiful, the building had vines growing on all the windows, it gave the place a old feeling, it gave it mystery, I couldn't wait to start my mission here.

I walked straight up to the front office, letting Max and my boss get my bags. Well we were meant to be playing parts, I was meant to be the snobby, common, teenager and max was my driver and my boss was posing as my dad, how else are we meant to get me enrolled in this place, without at least one parent. So as soon as I opened the office door, I went into character. "Hurry up you old man." I yelled out the office door, without even looking I could tell that the front office woman was rolling her eyes at me, I could also guess that she had at least 6 cats at home cause I could see the fur on her black shirt.

I walked all the way though the door and went to the front desk. I gave her a wicked smile and said "I'm Blade, the new girl" I said as I put my elbows on the table and winked at her.

The office lady just looked at me with her mouth hanging open. "Blade, I told you to wait for me" boss yelled from outside, I was meant to call him dad now. I rolled my eyes and gave out a loud sign; I was going to play my part well, the disobedient daughter. My boss walked over to the front desk and said "hello, I'm Mr. Wood; I called last week about enrolling my daughter Blade, in this school for the gifted."

Finally the lady (her name tag said her name was Donna) had figured out that I was starting at this school. Her cheeks turned pink as she told us, "oh right, I'm so sorry, the headmaster told me you were coming today, he's waiting for you just though there," she pointed at the double doors across the room. "In his office, your names Blade right, that's a beautiful name, it's so special" she stopped to take a breath because she was talking in a rush. "Well blade, dear, just say good bye to your daddy and go knock on the headmaster's door." She finished with a sweet smile.

"Yep, thanks miss" I thanked her like she was a teacher

She gave me a wary smile probably thinking I was going to be trouble. I in return gave her a smirk telling her I was trouble. I heard my boss laugh, he knew I was going to have fun on this mission, from hearing his laugh I turned and threw my arms around him and whispered my goodbyes, all he said in return was "good luck, Blade you're going to need it" with that he turned and left without a glance back at me. I sent a quick prayer out to whoever was waiting over me, because I really was going to need luck on my very first mission.

I walked over to the wooden double doors, there was a golden plark that had the words Headmaster engraved, and I gave two quick taps on the door and waited. "Come on in, Blade" the headmaster yelled though the closed doors, I pushed the heavy doors open easily, (could have something to do with 11 years of spy training) and I all but skipped to the spare seat across from my new headmaster. "Wow, you're about the happiest people I've ever had starting at boarding school" he said with clear amusement in this voice

"Yeah, I guess I'm just excited for a change" I said letting true excitement leak into my voice

"That's great, now tell me what your gift are, the ones that you've come to this school to prefect" he said in a very teach-ie voice

"Umm, well, I'm here for my swimming, I was top of the school at my old one" I said with pride.

"that's amazing, my son, who is also in grade 12, Mason, he's on the swimming team here, so may I ask what you best time for 7 laps of a Olympic pool is?." he asked me

"Umm, the last time I was timed, my record was 2:43." I said with even more pride

"wow, that's simply amazing, you would be a great asset to your swimming team here at Jenkins Preptory School for the gifted, I'll get you a try out in the morning, just come to the pools on the first floor after breakfast" she said hopefully

"Yep, sure I'll be there in the morning" I said with excitement, I couldn't wait, I just loved swimming

"well, your new dorm room is room 263, on the third floor on the other side of the school, here your keys" he handed me a pair of keys" you and your new roommates have this day off from classes, so you can all get you know one another and unpack, but you have to start classes tomorrow" he said while he got up to open the door for me" also, good luck on your first day and have some fun" she gave me a smile as I walked out the door.

I winked at donna on my way out, I knew exactly where my room was because I had already memorized the school's blue prints, but as I walked to the room I would be living for the next year I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this school really was, by looking at this place, with the high sand stone walls, the pot plants everywhere, huge windows where everywhere making the whole place light, who would have tough that his school was hiding something that the CIA needed. I rounded the last corner that would take me right to my room; I walked down the short hallway, counting the door number, until I got to the one with the numbers 263 on the door.

Just under the room number where 3 name:

Janay

Tiff

Blade

They had put my name on the door that so sweet, I was already starting to think that we were going to be great friends, while I knocked on the door. While I waiting for someone to open the door I could hear the girls whispering to one another, "is that her, blade, what a weird name, but I can't wait to meet her"

"Tiff, cram down and please stop passing and open the door, for blade" I was guessing that was Janay who had told tiff to open the door.

"Huh, what! Oh right the door" I could hear tiffany walk over to the door, and then the blots sliding and she pulled open the door all she said was" welcome."

Standing in the door way was a really pretty blonde who was tall, she was wearing shorts, and a black super-girl jumper, you could tell just by looking at her that she knew how to have a good time, yet you could also tell that she's not the girl you should mess with, she gave me a warm smile, and gave me a quick hug, I gave her a quiet thanks. The girl Tiffany grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room.

It was huge for a dorm room, it was in the shape of two squares, there was a lounge room with a TV and some sofas and on the other side of the room where three bed, two of the beds where un-made and they had pictures all over the walls around the bed. I looked over to the girl who was walking out from the bathroom, she must have been Janay "OMG woman, you're here, that's great, well I'm Janay I'm here for my gift of writing and I see you've meet tiffany, but don't call her tiffany, just call her tiff, otherwise she will bite your head off, she's here cause of your gift of….umm, I don't really know cause she won't tell anyone" Janay glared at tiff

"What!" tiff said half laughing "I don't like people being in my business" she finished with shrug

"Ha! That's tiff for ya, you'll end to love her like I do." She jokily whispered to me "she grows on you"

"HEY!" tiff yelled at Janay with a laugh and threw a pillow at Janay from the sofa.

These girls where funny, I really think this is going to be a great friendship, I could defiantly live with these girls for a year, then let out a laugh that I had been holding since the start.

* * *

**Please Review, will be updating again shortly...**

**hope you enjoyed it. **

**Xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it**

Xx.

* * *

It was 10 minutes until midnight and we were all awake sitting on the sofa while Tiff and Janay told me about all the resent gossip going around the school. We were all in our pyjamas; Janay was wearing a large shirt which she claimed was her boyfriend Michaels. Michael was on the basketball team and a star player. Tiff was wearing black shorts with a tank-top that had a picture of SpongeBob on the front. I was just wearing long pyjama pants and a simple black long sleeved shirt. The girls were telling me about the guys that were dateable and the guys that no one should ever date. Suddenly Janay yelled out with excitement "Oh my God Tiff! Did you hear about Mason?" "No?" replied Tiff with a curious expression. "Who's Mason?" I asked, full well knowing all about him, just trying to fit into my part. "Oh Blade! Mason is the schools hottie!" Janay said looking at me. She turned back to Tiff and continued "He broke up with Beck yesterday, so now HE'S SINGLE!" By the time she had finish talking, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Umm, Nay-nay… Sweetie, you have a boyfriend… You remember him - the one you've been dating for almost 3 months now!" Tiff said with disbelief.

"Yeah, I remember him! How could I forget the love of my life? But it still doesn't mean I can't notice how hot Mason is! Like come on - even you said he was hot Tiff!" Janay stated.

He was single. That made this mission so much easier. Tomorrow I would meet him when I had my swimming try out. Oh no! I'd forgotten about those! I decided to get to bed so I could get up early for practice "Well girls, even though I really wish I could stay up all night with you, I have to get up early so I can go for a swim before tryouts tomorrow" I said as I made my way over to the bathroom.

"Yeah, we should all go to bed now" Tiff said through a yawn

"Yeah totally, because I've got a date with Michael tomorrow night" added Janay

I picked up my hair brush, that was placed on my side of the sink, and shook my hair as I pulled it out of a high pony-tail. I gave my hair a quick once over with my brush, and then left my hair out for the night. "Wow, you have really long hair Blade. It's so pretty too" said Janay as I made my way over to my bed

"Thanks Janay" I started to say before Janay had cut me off

"You can call me Nay-nay - all my close friends do" she said as she gave me a warm smile and pulled her blanket around her neck. "Goodnight girls, sleep tight" she finished with a yawn.

"Night Nay-nay and Blade" Tiff said in a sleepy voice

"Goodnight Nay-nay and Tiff" I called out to the girls as I tucked myself into, and set my alarm.

Tiff grunted a thanks, but I think Janay was already asleep so she couldn't reply. Pretty much as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep that was completely dreamless, which was a welcome change.

BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!

My alarm was going off. I threw out my hand trying to knock the alarm off, but the alarm kept going and going until I pulled my head out from under my blanket and found the off switch. I took at look at the clock that was above our door – it was 5:30am. What was I thinking when I set that alarm? But I really did need to get some swimming in. I jumped up and out of bed and slowly crept over to my dresser. I pulled out my chocolate coloured bikinis and ran over to the bathroom, without making a single noise and shut the door. I threw my swimmers on the ground and started to pull my hair back into a pony-tail but I stopped half way and decided what the hell! This was my first day on my first mission so why don't we also make it the first day I wear my hair down. I quickly got undressed and put a simple black sundress over my swimmers. Before I left I grabbed a towel and then I pretty much sprinted my way down to one of the schools 5 swimming pools. I pushed the doors open and the smell of pool chemicals hit me. I inhaled deeply – it had been awhile since I'd smelt that. It was amazingly refreshing – almost like home. Swimming was the one thing that I've always had in my life.

I went over to the wooden bench next to the Olympic sized pool. I pulled off my sun dress and left it on the bench next to my towel. I ran over to the diving board and jumped in head first completing a perfect dive. As soon as I started swimming I lost track of time. I just kept swimming, counting the laps I swam. 67, 68, 69, 70… Then I felt something hit my back. I stopped swimming straight away and looked around. There was a stunning young man standing by the bench. I looked behind me and saw a beach ball floating in the water. So that's what had hit me I thought. I dived under water and swam over to the edge of the pool. I pulled myself up and walked over to the strange guy. He was really, really good looking. His eyes were stunningly blue, and he had the whole surfer look going. I got over to him dripping wet, but I couldn't get to my towel because he was blocking my way. He just stood there staring at my body - that's when I remembered that I was only wearing my bikini… Even I could tell how good my body looks in a bikini. I've been training to be a spy for just over 11 years - that's got to give you a nicely toned body. I even had the perfect breasts to match the body. So only a fool would say I didn't look good in a bathing suit. I waited for a minute, then I got annoyed because he just kept staring at me. In a sassy voice I asked "So – are you enjoying the view mate?"

"Oh! Umm, yeah… Sorry, but what are you doing in the swim teams pool" he said, stuttering the whole time

"I'm trying out for the team after breakfast. I just thought I could get a few laps in before the tryouts" I answered

"Oh so you're the one trying out? But you're a girl…" he said with disbelief

"Really?" I asked sarcastically "What gave it away?" I continued just as sarcastically, while making a gesture towards my body. "Oh and by the way, I'm Blade" I said holding out my hand.

He took my slender hand in his huge hand and shook it. "I think it was the swimming suit that gave it away" he said with a slight chuckle "Sorry for being rude, I'm Mason"

He was Mason? Man! This mission just gotten a whole lot better. His dad, the headmaster, had said he was on the team. I wondered just how fast he was… That gave me an idea. I looked up at him - he was nearly a whole head taller then me. "Oh, so you're the headmasters' son? He told me you were on the team… But are you fast?" I asked with a wink

"Fastest on the team - I'm the Capitan, why?" he asked

"Want to race?" I asked hoping he would say yes

"Sure" he replied "I was just going to do some laps, but racing is so much more fun".

He took his place at the diving board and I followed, taking position on the next lane. I decided to have a little fun with Mason "How about a little wager?" I asked. "What did you have in mind?" he said curiously. "Hmm… 5 full laps and the last to finish has to get the winner breakfast, deal?"

"Deal" he said with cockiness, not realising the threat I posed.

People may not normally make many bets here but back at the CIA it was a common practice. Knowing I was going to win this, I told him that he could do the countdown "Sure, ok. 1...2...3...4...GO!" he yelled.

I dived into the water, and as soon as I was in, I was off like a bullet. It seemed like no time at all when I had completed the 5 laps. I gave myself a smile, a new record - 1: 10. Mason had seen that I had stopped and he dived under the lane divider. He quickly swam up to me and remarked "You can't be finished I'm only on my 3rd lap! You're not hurt are you?"

"Nope - I've just finished all five laps. You owe me breakfast pretty boy - come pick me up when your dressed… I'm in room 263" Before leaving the water, I leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I pulled myself out of the water and walked over to get my bag. I left the pool area putting a bit more sway in my hips then I normally would…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry that its taken ages for me to upload... i lost all my chapter and have just gotten them bak... ok hope you enjoy Xoxo **_

**Chapter 3: Try-outs and Dinners **

I made my way to the dorm room. I was in a hurry to get changed before anyone saw me in my swimmers. I got to my room without being seen and unlocked the door. When I walked in Tiff was on the sofa playing on a laptop with her blonde hair up in a pony-tail. "Hey Tiff! Have you seen Nay-nay?" I asked

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom doing her hair" Tiff told me without taking her eyes off the laptop

I knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Janay to open it. She opened the door and looked amazing. She was wearing a really pretty purple shirt that was tight over her breasts, but then flowed out around her body and stopped around her mid thighs. Under the shirt she wearing a pair of simple jeans and her long dark blonde hair was let down to about her mid back. "Hey Nay" I said as she turned back to the mirror. "Morning Blade" she said as she turned back to the mirror "I'll be done in a minute" "That's alright. Mason's taking me to breakfast, so I was wondering, if you could you help me pick out something nice to wear?" I said winking at her in the mirror

"What? You mean Mason, as in THE Mason? Mason the headmasters' son? The one who Beck just dumped, because too many girls looked at him?" she asked, her eyes going wide

"Yes, that would be him" I said with a smile "I was in the pool racing him and the loser had to get the winner breakfast. I won, so he's coming to pick me up after he's dressed"

"Oh my God Tiff, get in here! " Janay yelled out the door "We need to do Blades' make-up now! Oh and get her some clothes too!"

"Yep, sure whatever" Tiff answered back

When Tiff came in, she was holding my short black skirt and the long black sleeved shirt I had slept in. Tiff dressed me, while Janay did my hair and make-up. I was looking at myself in the mirror and liking what I saw. Then we all heard the three quick taps on the door. Tiff and Janay both looked at me and smiled before pushing me to the door. I opened the door with a smirk on my face, only to have it fall when I saw a very tall guy standing at the door. Even thought he was cute, he wasn't the one we were all waiting for. He saw the disappointment on my face. "Oh sorry, I'm Michael" he said awkwardly "I'm Janay's boyfriend and you must be Blade… She told me you were coming." He gave me a big smile and a quick hug, before Janay came running over and jumped into his arms. She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips before leaning down to his ear to whisper "I've missed you"

He placed her back on the ground and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I missed you to, babe" Michael whispered back

Someone cleared their voice from behind Janay and Michael who were blocking the door. They both moved away from the door to reveal Mason standing behind them holding a single red rose. He saw me eyeing it and handed it to me saying "A rose for the winner." I smiled thinking that it would be easy to go out with him. "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked me

"Yep, let's go, bye girls and Michael" I smiled at them

We got half way down the hall when I could hear Michael and Janay start kissing again. Without evening looking back I yelled "I saw that!" I heard them erupt into laughter behind me.

Once we had walked around the first corner I started to flirt, which he didn't seem to expect, "Hmm so what are we having for breakfast babe?" I asked

"Umm, I was thinking whatever the cook had in mind" he answered

"Nice… So Flipper do you think I'll make it on the team"? I asked curiously

"Flipper?" he asked

"Yeah. Well, you're a fast swimmer, so the nickname fits. Now answer the question flipper" I said in a friendly teasing voice

"I think that if we had you on our team, we couldn't lose a race. Maybe I'll even make you vice captain" he replied in between fits of laughter from the nickname

"Nice. I guess we'll see after breakfast - you're going to sit with me right?' I asked him

"Of course I will" he said smiling "Oh that's right it's your first day! I completely forgot… We all sit with our year group and since you're in a dorm room with two year 12's I'm guessing you're also a year 12 student? I'm in year 12 and I'm also the school captain" he said with a shy smile

"Hmmm, you seem to be the captain for everything" I said with a sly smile, hoping he would understand the double meaning

"Oh I'm good with everything that counts" he answered understanding the double meaning

We were standing outside the double doors that lead into the dinner hall. I could hear the clatter of sliver wear through the huge wooden doors. He was looking down at me and I was looking up at him. His eyes were the most amazing bluest blue. I couldn't take my eyes off him until he started to lean towards me, then all I could look at were his prefect lips. I wanted to kiss him badly, but I wasn't about to give in this early. I could feel his warm breath on my lips as I felt his hand run through my hair and come to a rest at the back of my head. He was gently pulling me towards him and just as his lips were mere centimeters away from mine, I placed my hands on his chest and whispered "Time for breakfast Flipper" and then jokingly pushed him away

I turned around and walked towards the dinner hall doors pushing the door open. By the time I got over to the year 12 table, he was still standing at the doors looking over at me. I gave out a loud whistle and he looked straight at me as I yelled across the dinner hall to him "Hey Flipper! The tables over here silly, not out the door!" I finished with a smile and a wink in his direction. He smiled back at me and walked towards me. When he got to the table he took a seat right away and just looked up at me. "Come and sit down spice" he said with a sly smile

I raised my eyebrow at him "Spice-girls fan? Seriously?"

He raised his hands and grinned at me sheepishly. "Hey - I was eleven and they were _hot_" He said seriously, making me laugh "But you have got to admit, the name fits." He said winking at me.

"Whatever you say Flipper" I said while I took the seat next to him

We were all chatting and getting to know one another. I was really starting to like Mason. He had an awesome and actually funny personality. Things were going great until a short girl with black shoulder length hair, twitched her way over to stand right behind Mason. When she got behind him she rested her chin on Masons' left shoulder and started rubbing her hands over his chest. Mason all most jumped 50 feet out of this chair, but after he realized who it was, a look of disgust came across his face that made me bust out in laughter. He grabbed the hands that were roaming his chest and threw them off him. "Piss off Rebecca! Don't touch me!" he said angrily.

"Babe, what's wrong? And why the Fug are you sitting next to this low life with split ends?" she said in a pout

"Umm Rebecca, we broke up yesterday… And I'm sitting here cause I want to be with Blade" he said while grabbing my hand

"Her? But she's not even pretty! Come on babe - come sit on the popular side of the table" Bec said in a bitchy tone

"Ha! Bec, she's way prettier then you! By like a lot. Its over between us why don't you just go now!" was Masons replay back

She looks daggers at me and taps me on the shoulder. I look up at her while she says "Keep away from my man! Unless you want that face of yours messed up even more"

I slowly stood up, trying hard not to laugh at the thought of her attempting to beat up a CIA spy. "Bec darling, please just leave. You're only making yourself look bad - plus you wouldn't want to even enter a fight with me, because I'll break more than just your nail" I warned her back

Her mouth dropped open and I sat back down. I knew what she was going to do without even looking. I've had 11 years of training to know how to block and how to tell when a block was needed; so I didn't even flinch when there was a sudden whoosh of air hurling at me, or even when Janay yelled out my name in warning. My hand went up as quick as lightening and grabbed her wrist. She stared at her hand in disbelief and the room went silent as I told her loud and clear "Rule number one - when you going to slap someone, don't hesitate otherwise your opponent will know what you're doing. And secondly, don't try and slap a girl twice your size" I threw her wrist away from me. "Now just go away" I took a sip of the water that Mason had poured for me.

Completely pissed and shocked, Bec turned around and left with her friends. I let out a sigh "Thank God she's gone… I've only just meet her and I know I'm going to hate her"

All my new friends where just staring at me opened mouth

"What?" I asked them

"No one has ever stood up to Bec like that! That was amazing! I think I'm going like having you around woman!" Janay said with a smile

I started to blush from the praise, when Mason got up and announced that if we didn't leave now we were going to be late to swimming practice, or in my case try-out, so I grabbed a slice of toast and bid Tiff and Janay goodbye before leaving with Mason. I was ready for a swim.

I was now in my new math class and of course all my new classes are with Mason. I had to act surprised when I turned up to every one of his classes that day. I was sitting in the back of the class room waiting for everyone to arrive; I had been the first there because I had to get my note signed for the headmaster after classes had ended for the day. I was doodling on the back of my notebook, when I heard a laugh come from the front of the room. I knew who it was so I didn't bother to even look up when I heard the footsteps walking towards me and then the sound of the chair next to me being pulled back across the floor.

"I should have known you'd be in this class as well… So come on, hand over your time table" Mason said while holding his hand out to me.

"But if I show you my timetable then you wouldn't have anything to look forward to for your next class" I said putting a purr into my voice

He looked over at me trying to catch my eyes, but I wouldn't let him. I just looked down at my desk and thought about the swimming try-out.

Mason and I were walking towards the schools swim team pool when Mason suddenly pulled me off into an empty room. Without even looking around the room I could tell it was a classroom the smell of chalk was strong. Mason turned around to shut the door and pull the curtain down that would cover the window in the door. I looked around getting my bearings. There were exactly 12 exits that I could use to get out of this room in under ten seconds. I sat on the closest table to where Mason was standing. He walked over to me and grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes "Thank-you for standing up to Bec like that. You really were amazing. I can't believe you stopped that hit! We all thought for sure she would get you, but then you so quickly stopped it! You were in such control." He said with clear admiration

I blushed and looked down at my feet "It's ok, really. She was annoying me and plus I didn't like the way she was making out that she owned you. I wouldn't want anyone owning you, but-"I cut myself out before I got too carried away with the moment.

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so he could look me in the eyes, "I would like it if you owned me, but I want to take you to dinner first" he said and gave my hand a kiss

"Sorry to bust your bubble Flipper but we kind of go to a boarding school - we can't go off campus" I said with real disappointment

"Spice, babe… You forgot who my father is. I'm sure I can get us a night out, but now we need to run to the pools cause were about to be real late" he said while pulling me out the door.

We ran the rest of the way to the pools hand in hand, until we got to the door then we let out. My hand was already aching from the loss of the warmth of his. He held the door open then walked in after me saying "Well my Dad's the coach, so let's go find him"

We both looked around until we found the Headmaster near the diving boards. His father saw us coming before we got there so he was already holding my new team swim suit. "Hello Blade. I see you've meet my son - I thought you two would be good friends" he coughed on the word friend, "Well Blade, here's your swim suit. Why don't you go and change, then we can test your swimming skills" The Headmaster said with a warm smile.

"Sure, I'll be right back" I said while smiling back

As I was walking away I heard the Headmaster say as he placed his hands on his son's shoulder "I heard about you and Rebecca. I can't say that I'm sorry because I'm not… She isn't a very nice girl, but Blade on the other hand seems to be very nice. Why don't you invite her over for dinner tonight so we can all get to know her a bit?"

"Dad, come on… At least let me take her on a date before she meets my family" Mason said with embarrassment

"Fine, I'll think about it" said his father, without really paying attention

I ran into the change room and quickly shed my clothing. I pulled on my new one piece. It was in the school colors of dark purple with a white line going from my shoulder to the opposite hip like a sash. I looked good in it, but I looked way better in my black bikinis, but it would have to do. I packed up my clothes and threw them into a locker that had the same number as my room and ran out to the pool. When I got the pool the Headmaster told me to get ready to dive then he would tell me what to do. I walked over to the board and got ready. Mason was on the board next to me waiting. When he saw me in my swim suit he almost fell head first into the pool.

"Come on Flipper… You've seen me in less than this" I said with a wink

He threw me a smile and said nothing because the coach had come up, and was now standing between us, "Ok, so I guess you know what you're doing. Five laps, freestyle on three… One… Two … THREE!" he shouted the end.

And just like this morning I was off like a bullet. I was swimming fast, flying thought the laps. It was hardly two minutes when I had hit the end wall with my hands for the fifth time. I pulled myself out of the water, and sat next to the diving board. I looked up at the coach who had his mouth so far open it looked like he was trying to catch flies. "Did I make the team?" I simply asked

"Yes you're on the team! Wow you weren't joking when you said you were fast… That was just… Wow… Would you like to come to dinner with my son and family tonight? We can talk about your future on the swimming team" he asked me

"Sure that would be great" I smiled back

"Great, I'll have my son pick you up at seven!" the coach said, just as Mason got out of the pool and glared at his Dad.

I had gone through Math so easily. I had finished everything way before we were meant to, so I helped Mason out by slipping him my answer sheet. He gave me a huge smile back. I guessed he must be finding this hard. In a way it kind of was, but then again I was a spy I thought to myself. Soon the 45 minute lesson was over; the bell went saying that it was the end of the school day. I turned towards Mason and whispered in his ear "I can't wait for dinner tonight. Remember you're picking me up at seven"

I walked out of the classroom room walking at a pace he couldn't match.

:hope you liked... comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Family scene... the dinner :) hahah hope you enjoy Xox**

**Chapter four- The Family**

I was almost back to my dorm room when I felt two people grab me from behind. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two blonde heads so there wasn't any need for action. It was Tiff and Janay - who else would grab me like that? I mean everyone else was too scared to even talk to me.

"Ok Tiff, you pin her down and I'll tickle the truth out of her!" Janay said with an evil smile

Tiff grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall. She was strong for a girl without training. If she wasn't at this school for the gifted she might have made the CIA, but I could have easily broken out of her grip. Janay lifted her hands to my eye level and wiggled her fingers around.

"Is it true? Is it Blade?" asked Janay, lowering her eyes at me

"Is what true? What, I don't know what you're talking about" I answered back with fake terror

Tiff pushed down harder. This girl was strong. Janay moved her hands so they were just above my belly.

"Don't make me do this Blade. I don't want to hurt you, I just want the truth. Are you going to have dinner with Mason and his family tonight?" Janay moved her fingers so she was tickling the air above my stomach. So this is what this was about. News moves fast around this place... I thought I had better keep playing along.

"You'll never get the truth out of me... But yes I am" I said with a wink

"Why didn't you tell us right away? We could of had the whole day to pick out clothes for you! But no - we only find out cause Beck was having a fit about it in bio" Janay said with mock hurt

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I didn't have any classes with you two today. I'm sorry, but it's almost four now so we better be getting back to our room so you two can do something with this" I tried to move my hand to make a gesture at my body, but Tiff was still holding my arms against the wall.

"Tiff let go of me now, so we can go back to our room" I turned to look at her

"Oh, why don't you just get down yourself? See if you're stronger than me!" Tiff said with a smile

I looked Tiff up and down. She was pretty tall and still wearing black shorts - they're the only thing I've seen her wear for the two days I've been here. She might have been tall but I knew I could flip her over my shoulder, most likely without hurting her. She was a very skinny girl, so if at the end of the flip if I pull up when she's meant to hit the floor, I'll leave her on her feet. I decided to give her a fair warning before I flip her.

"Are you sure you want me to try Tiffany" I called her by her full name so she wouldn't back down. I really wanted to try this trick I thought of, I just hope she doesn't get hurt. My old combat teacher at the CIA academy would call this a crazy trick.

"Bring it" was all Tiff said

So I did. I flicked my wrist around and grabbed hers; now I was the one in control. I performed a basic body flip but before she hit the ground I flicked my wrist up and she landed on her feet with an amazed look on her face.

"You have got to show me how to do that!" Tiff said breathing hard from excitement. I could have shown her but Janay butted in.

"Oh no you don't!" she said "For two reasons - number one, I don't want Tiff getting expelled for throwing a teacher across the room when they ask for her homework, and second we only have 3 hours until Mason comes to pick you up"

I decided that if I couldn't show Tiff how to flip someone over her shoulder, I'd teach her a little CIA secret. "Well Tiff, you can't really just flip a teacher, you would so get the blame and probably end up being expelled... So what you have to do is pinch right next to the vein on the left wrist, count to 10 and they'll be out for a good hour or so. And the great thing about this is you can't be framed because pinching there gives out signs of drug use" I explained to Tiff while earning us a disapproving look from Janay who was still dragging us to our dorm room.

"That dress is way to pretty and it's yours! You should wear that out with Michael tonight" I said while handing the dress back to Janay. I was standing in the bathroom with my hair and make-up done. Janay had matched it all to go with the dress she had offered me. My long hair was half up in a bun that was pressed with bobby-pins to my head. I also had little white flowers that smelt amazing and white ribbons in the half of my hair that was down. She finished my look with white eye shadow and simple blush.

"Come on Blade; I got this dress last year and its way to small for me. It would fit you perfectly and are you really going to make me have to change your hair and make-up for another dress? We don't have time for that!" Janay pleaded

"Fine I'll wear it." I said while snatching the dress back. "But only because it doesn't fit you" I shut the bathroom door and slid the dress slowly up my body, getting it to sit just right. Janay was right though - it did look amazing on me. It was beautiful. It was strapless but I filled the dress out and it sat perfectly on my body. The back of the dress went to just below my shoulder blades and then it tied up at the back with white ribbon which criss-crossed down to just above the small of my back. Then the beautiful white dress clung to my hips and flowed out to just above my knees, and before ending with two black ribbons going around the ends. It truly was breath-takingly beautiful.

I gave myself another quick once over before I walked out to Janay and Tiff. Janay was wearing a girly dark blue dress which seemed completely unlike her. She saw me staring at it and smiled.

"Yeah I know... I'm more kind of a pants girl, but Michaels made me girly. It's weird what men can do to us. But never mind me! Just look at you! You look amazing!" Janay said with pride at her work.

"This is for no man; you got to me. There's a difference." I placed my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say Blade" Janay teased me back

We were both making teasing jabs at each others' love lives, until we were interrupted by three taps on the dorm room door. Tiff ran to the door, opened it, yelled "Wait" and slammed the door in Masons face.

Janay and I stared at Tiff with our mouths hanging open. "What did you do that for?" Janay and I yelled at together at Tiff.

"Hey, don't yell! You got to keep him waiting! Isn't that what you do?" Tiff said as she pulled her eye brows together.

"NO!" Janay and I yelled. We ran to the door and threw it open. "I'm so sorry Tiff did that! She doesn't get out much" Janay said with laughter

"It's all good... I was kind of shocked though... I thought Blade was going to stand me up" He said while cutting his eyes to me

"I wouldn't do that Flipper" I said sweetly while looking up at him from under my lashes

"Wow! Blade... Just wow! You look amazing!' he said as he looked me up and down and bit down on his lip "You make me feel underdressed"

He was wearing a simple back button down shirt that looked amazing on him. You could just see the outline of his muscles from under his shirt. He had matched it with black jeans and he looked hot. I almost passed out; I had to remind myself to breath.

"Hmmm, you clean up nice Flipper" I said smiling as I walked out the door. I grabbed his hand as I said goodbye to Janay and Tiff

"Bye girls! Have fun with Michael tonight Janay!" I winked at her before Mason and I turned the corner. We almost ran straight into Michael, but as I saw him I pulled us out of the way just in time.

"Hey Michael. Have fun with Janay tonight; she's even wearing a dress" he laughed, waved a goodbye and continued to walk down the hall to our dorm.

We had to walk from the main building that held the school rooms and the dorm rooms over to the teachers block. The air was warm and it was so nice I could have stayed out there all night. Mason cleared his throat, and I lent closer to him so that our hips where touching. He seemed to notice because he put his arm around my waist and pulled me so close to him that he was practically carrying me.

"It's Saturday tomorrow and it's also the second Saturday of the month so we all have the option of going into town. We can either take a car if you brought one with you, or we can take the bus" he informed me. "Would you maybe like to catch a movie or go to lunch with me?"He had a slight blush on his cheeks. I thought it was really adorable.

"I would love that Flipper." I said with a smile "I've never been to a movie theatre before, so could we go there" It was the truth too, because the CIA don't normally let their agents go out for the day.

"Oh really? You're the first person I've met that hasn't been to a theatre... The only downer is that my car's in the shop getting a service... So we're going to have to catch the bus with everyone else" he said

"Well, you're in luck again Flipper - I've got a car here, and it's fast too" I said flirty

"Perfect! But there's just one more thing" he said raising an eye brow at me

"And what would that be Flipper?" I asked him sweetly

"Can I drive?" he asked with doubt in his voice

I laughed "Not a chance"

And with that he pulled me closer to his side and kissed the top of my head, "Come on Spice - it's time to meet my parents" he winked and led me to his parents' apartment.

We walked up three flights of stairs to get to his parents room. When we got there I saw a golden plaque with Masons' last name written on it. He untangled himself from me so he could knock on the old wooden pine door.

"Is that you Massy dear? Just come on in the doors unlocked!" A lady called from behind the closed door.

Mason pushed the door open and led me inside. The apartment was huge; it turned out that they pretty much had the whole top floor to themselves. I was staring at the apartment in amazement when a simply breath takingly beautiful middle age woman walked over to Mason and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Massy dear, I haven't seen you at all this week" the lady pulled back to get a good look at him

"Yeah, I've missed you too mum" Mason said with fondness

"Oh and this striking young lady standing next to you must be Miss Blade" his mother said turning to me

"Yep I'm Blade. It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Jenkins" I said as I held out my hand to shake

"Oh come on, call me Lilly. I prefer it so much over 'Mrs. Jenkins'... And don't shake that hand at me, come on give me a hug" Lilly said while she gave me a huge bear hug

Lilly Jenkins is a doctor in town. She is talented, gifted even, and she is one of the best known names around here. You could differently tell she was where Mason got his looks from. She was wearing a simple back number that was divine on her. She had fair skin, like Mason with the same blonde hair, worn in a tight bun on the crown of her head. She also had a pair of black glasses that made her look really smart; not that you couldn't tell that from just talking to her.

"Well come on kids, the foods getting cold. Dad's going to be late, he had some business to finish in the office" Lilly said while pushing us into the dining room.

As we entered we could see a huge cherry stained wooden table set with matching chairs. At the table were two blonde identical twin girls. They looked about eight years old, but from the files I had read on this family I knew they were 12. They were both wearing pink dresses similar to mine except there's were more styled for children. When we were all seated, Masons' mother started placing the meal in front of us. It looked amazing. I had no clue what we were eating; I'm sure it had some fancy name, but me being me I was just going to call it chicken. We all started to eat but it took me a minute to remember the table training I had in my 3rd year as a spy. There were 7 pieces of silverware on the table but thankfully I remembered to start from the outside and work your way in. I noticed Mason looking over at me to make sure I was fine; he raised his eye brows in surprise when he saw that I was using all the right placements. I caught his eye and gave him a smile that made him bite his lip. Suddenly the front door opened, and Masons' father raced to his spot at the head of the table. He was breathing hard; he stopped and tried to catch his breath. After about a minute he had enough breath to greet me and start a conversation - that he didn't stop for the whole of dinner.

We were all sitting around the fire place. I was leaning on Mason's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around me. The twins had been sent to bed as it was nearly 9:30pm. Masons' parents were on the love seat just over to our left. It was a perfect evening. The fire casting a warm glow on all of us, it felt like we were all in a bubble closed off from the world.

"So Blade, has my son asked you two the Halloween ball next weekend?' Mason's dad asked as he looked at his son with a question.

"Well, I was going to ask her tomorrow, but thanks to you dad I have to ask her now" Mason replied as he glared mock daggers at his father before turning to me "Blade would you do me the honour of date to the Halloween ball on Saturday?"

He was staring into my eyes, and I couldn't pull away, I was about to blurt out a whole bunch of yes' when Masons' father butted in again. "Of course she will. Now Blade it's a dress up party, so I think you should go into town tomorrow and buy a costume. You can take Mason and he can ask you to a movie; wont you Mason?" he looked over at his son.

"Ha! Already beaten you to that one dad – we're taking her car into town tomorrow morning" Mason threw a smile at me.

"Oh John! Lay off the boy now! You two kids should be in bed. Go on off with you two" Masons' mum said with a smile.

Mason and I made our way over to the door. His parents came with us to say their goodbyes. Masons' mum threw her thin arms around me. I suppressed the urge to flip her, so instead I loosely hugged her back.

"Blade it was great meeting you. You are a lovely young lady and you're making my son so, so happy. Thank you" she whispered in my ear.

Next was Masons' dad. I went for a hand shake but he pulled me in for a bear hug. I also got a whispered message from him "Blade dear, make sure Mason pays for everything tomorrow." He let go as Mason started pulling me out the door and yelled a goodbye over his shoulder.

"So on Saturday, what will I wear?" I asked while spinning under the stars

"Well we can have a look tomorrow" he answered with a smile

"I just love the stars... There's so many out" I had my head turned up towards the sky

I felt strong arms circle around my waist from behind me. I turned my head up the light of the full moon was shining on us. Mason sensed me looking at him so he looked down at me and we just stood there looking at each other. He started to lower his head, bringing his lips to mine.

"I've never kissed a boy!" I thought. They don't have classes on kissing 101 in the CIA. Sure I know how to kill a guy with both hands tied behind my back, but that didn't mean I knew how to kiss one. But when he was mere centimetres away from my lips, I felt a pull. The pull was making me wrap my arms around his shoulder and stand on my tip toes to meet his lips. I didn't know what was happening but I wanted it to happen. When he softly pressed his lips to mine, the sky exploded. His lips moved slowly against mine as the whole world went up in flames around us. Here I was, the girl that always laughed when the girl on television would go on about how the kiss started fireworks. But how wrong was I? This was amazing! I pulled away long before I was ready. I looked up into his eyes and gave him a slow smile.

"So Flipper, there better be another one of those ready for me tomorrow" I said winking at him

Before he could answer back, I had spun around so I was facing the girl's dorm room entry. I started for the door, strutting my way across the lawn. Even though I was more than ready for a really good night sleep, there was still work that had to be done tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**: hey, hey! big chapter 5 :) just a shout out to my bestie/wifey Nay-nay :D love ya and yes the Nay in this story is based on her. hahah**

**well hope you all like 3**

Blade chapter 5

Before I could go out scouting I had to get back to the dorm and wait for the girls to fall asleep, having them thinking I was safe and sound in bed, was so much better than having them waiting up for me when I get back, cause I don't always come back nice and clean, with my hair all done up.

I walked into our dorm room without knocking for once, because I had remembered to bring my key, which Janay had slipped me before I ran out the door this evening. Tiff was flipping thought the channel's on the T.V, she stopped when she got to MTV, but Janay was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Tiff, I'm back, where's Nay-nay" I asked her

"Umm, I think she's still out with Michael, but forget about her, how was your date" she asked back while rising one eyebrow at me, a skill I've always wanted to master, yet never had.

"Oh, it was great, I got to meet the whole family, did you know he has two little twins sisters?"

"Oh, yeah, there little cuties, but when Mason was dating Beck, those twins were really scary, they didn't want her dating there brother, so they played prank after prank on her, hopefully they won't try the same thing on you". Tiff gave me a warm smile

"Hmm, well maybe I can prank them back" I said with an evil smile

"Oh, god this is going to end bad" Tiff said while she shook her head

It was all giggles while I walked into the bathroom to have a shower, by the time I was out of the bathroom Janay and Tiff where in bed. Janay was reading a book; she had a whole collection beside her bed. Tiff was on her phone, most likely on Facebook. Soon enough Janay was sound asleep and Tiff was spread across the bed with a soft snore coming from her. I stood up without a sound, and walked over to the bathroom, where I had stuffed the stuff I would need for tonight. I shut the bathroom door that normally had a squeak in it, without a sound. When I was in the bathroom, I didn't turn the lights on, just in case one of the girls woke up. I jumped up on to the side of the bath tub, while easily balancing on the edge, I could reach the roof, which I silently pushed open the man-whole. I skilfully jumped into the roof, and pulled down the black bag which I had shored there early that day. I pulled my hair back into a tight bum that pressed into the back of my head. Then I pulled out my spy wear. Every spy for the CIA gets clothing which makes it easier to move, jump, climb etc. I pulled mine on without any trouble, and slipped it over my body. I was wearing a full body suit. It looked like leather and clung to my body like leather, but it was a so light, and it pretty much felt like I wasn't wearing anything at all. I pulled on my boots that ended at my knees than I gracefully jumped though the man whole again.

The roof was small, dark and dirty, lucky this school didn't like to keep long forgotten objects that got mouldy in the roof. So I swiftly pulled myself over and under all the beams until I reached the place I had to be. I was just over the principal's office. Just ahead I could just see a beam of light coming from an air vent. I was over there in a flash. I pulled up the vent without any sound and jumped down into the office and i was pleased when there was nothing but silent to greet me. He had left the lights on, which helped me in a way, yet scared me in another it meant I was out in the light. It was easier for people to notice someone moving around in the light, not so much in the dark, normal people out at this time of night always seem to overlook the dark blur that moves around.

I slipped over to the wooden desk at which the principle had sat behind on my first day here. I skimmed through the draws without leaving a single print. I placed everything back in place exactly where it was meant to be, not even an inch out of place. It wasn't here, but I didn't think it would be, I was looking for the very object that my mission is based on getting. I can't tell you want I'm looking for because it's classified. I search the room again, I was going through this book case, pulling everything out and flipping through every page. I heard a voice outside the door. I flipped over to the door and pressed my ear against it, my eyes going wide when I heard who was talking outside the heavy wooden doors. It was the principle, Mr Jenkins. "Everything is in place and ready, we fear the CIA have sent someone in, but we are unsure of whom that is, or if they actully have sent someone in. now I've got to go, I'll see you Sunday" I could tell he was on the phone talking since there was only one shadow under the door. The shadow got closer, he was walking towards the door, I jumped up without a sound and crawled soundlessly towards the wooden desk which he had been sitting at on my first day. I slid into the place where his feet where meant to sit, I had been there for less than a 1 second. The door was pushed open, followed by a grunt and foots steps that stoped at the side of the desk I was hiding under. He came around to stand in front of his chair. He sat down and pushed the chair in, the chair's edge brushed against my rib. Suddenly he stuck his feet out, I sucked my stomach in before me kicked me; his shoe was gracing my stomach. I held my breath counting slowly in my head waiting for him to leave. I had to create a distraction. I pulled the pins and band that were holding my hair in place out. I made a make-shift sling –shot and aimed it for the door; the pins hit the door making a knocking noise. He got up to answer the door, with a single movement I was up and out the window he had left open. I fell to the ground landing on my feet, I had landed in a rose brush, I was getting my bearing when I heard voices again. I flung myself to the ground to avoid the people that when with those voice's.

"Beck, its ok, he's not that cute you can live without him, plus you can have any other boy you want" one of beck's minions said to her

"No! April it is not. He was the boy to date, he's the reason I'm so popular, I've got to get him back, tomorrow in town we need to get some stuff for the Halloween party, I will get him back, even if I got to hurt Blade, but like OMG what kind of name is that" Beck ended with her bitchy tone

They had passed me. I had to get back to my room without being seen. I went to pull my head up only to have it pulled back down. Pain shot up my head, I looked to the side of my head from where the pain was, it was my hair, it was all tangled into a note attached to the rose bush, I glared at the rose's while I thought of a plan. I reached out to the bush and broke the branch that was attached to my hair. I jumped and ran in the shadows until I reached an open window, I stopped to listen for voices' from the open window but was only greeted my snore's. I jumped up on the lower window cell, and jumped to reach the ledge of open window. I easily pull myself inside; it was one of the boy's rooms. I looked around the room for treats but found none, there was nothing but a teenage boy on a bed that was far too small for the young man sleeping on the men, his blankets were on the floor while he was curled into a ball from the cool, I walked over to his bed and place his blanket back over him, as a thank-you for leaving his window open. I walked over to his bathroom, and looked into the mirror I could see myself without any trouble, it was a mess, I tried to pull it out but had no luck. I went through his drawing looking for something to help. When I opened the third draw down something sliver caught my eye, it was a pair of scissors, and I was going to have to cut it out. I braced myself against the bathtub, while I raised the scissors to my hair and cut down; with every snip I heard my head felt lighter. The branch fell out and I opened my eyes to see at the mess I had created. It wasn't that bad, if you like the whole short messy look, it was just touching my shoulders in places and in others it was long or shorter, I smiled at myself in the mirror, not bad for a haircut with your eye closed. I cleaned my mess not leaving a single hair behind. I walked out into the boys room, from going through his school bag I found out his name was Connor and he was also in my grade. I went to his cloths draw and pulled out a shirt of his I pulled it over my spy wear; it was large on me, making it look more like a dress than a shirt on me. I pushed up the sleeves of my spy wear and headed for the door whispering "Thanks for the shirt mate; I'll get it back to you" I whispered as I walked out his door into the chilly hallway.

I had put the shirt over my clothing so I could walk openly through the dorm's until I got to the girl's side, I was walking down the hall thinking of everything when I heard footsteps not far from where I was, since it was the sound of heel's clicking on wood, I knew it was beck, she's the only person who would wear heel's at this time of night. I rounded the corner that separated the girl's and boy's room, only to find Beck and April there. April was leaning against a wall, whist Beck was pacing back and forward. Hmmm I thought this could be fun.

I went back around the corner and loudly said. "Oh Mason, stop it, I've got to go to bed now!" I paused pretending he was talking to me "MASON! I need to go to my bed not yours, plus I've just come from your, now go! I'll see you at breakfast" I made kissing noises at the end.

When I walked around the corner Beck and April were looking wide eyes at me. "Oh, umm, sorry I didn't know anyone was awake" I said with mock surprise in my voice

"Oh, yeah were awake, and it seems you've been awake all night" Beck said taking in my appearance her eyes stopping at my shirt.

"Oh, yeah, well, Mason just wouldn't let me leave" I pretended to blush and look down at my shirt "Oh, shoot, I left my shirt in Mason's room, or well I'll get it tomorrow, maybe I can get my bra back to" I said the last part to myself.

"Go away, you skank" Beck yelled at me her eyes glowing with rage.

As I passed her I said "Sorry in this case you're the skank not me"

I walked down the hall until I got to my room, that's when I pushed my door open and fell into my bed after I had cleaned up I fell asleep with a smile on my face while I remember the look of such anger on Becks face.

I woke to the noise of Janay and Tiff laughing. I shot up in bed to see up the commotion was about. They were sitting at the end of the bed looking at me. That when it hit me my hair.

"Is it that bad?" I asked the girl's

"No. it's umm not bad, bad but it's not good, good" Janay said trying to spear my feelings

Tiff on the other hand couldn't care less she burst out laughing, throughout her laughter fit she threw out a few words like "look at her hair" and stuff like "is that a cat on your head, wait no! it's just your hair.

Janay Glared at Tiff which only made her laugh harder, Janay gave me a quick nod saying I could, so with lighting speed I lend over and pushed Tiff off my bed, she fell to the ground with a new round of laughter. Janay and I just rolled our eyes at Tiff and got up to answer the door. When we opened there was two of the school workers with a big card bored box, and behind then was a small but cute girl, she was our age you could tell by just looking at her, it was only the hight that made her seem young and delicate, she was really, really pretty, she had brown hair down to the middle of her back with a fringe that covered her forehead, she had dark brown eyes, which matched her hair and a olive-y tan. She gave us a large smile and a wave "Hey, I'm Emma, and I'm pretty sure I'm your new roommate" she kept smiling at us

With Tiff still on the ground laughing and Janay bring the worker's in it was left to me to introduce her to the room. "Come on in" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the room leaving the door wide open. "Well I'm Blade, I started here a few days ago well more like 2 days ago." I pointed over to Janay" That's Janay, she's the only sane person here, she's at the school for her writing, she's a amazing writer" i smiled over at Janay and pointed over at Tiff "and random laughing girl on the floor is Tiff, no one know why's she's here, we don't even know if she goes to class and I'm not sure the principle know she attends the school" I said with a slight laugh.

"That's me, oh and it's Tiff not Tiffany or Tif, its T-I-F-F" she spelt out her name at the end

I gave Tiff a weird look and went back to talking with Emma "Don't mind tiff, were still working on her people skills, Anyway what are you here for, at this school for the so called gifted" I cut my eyes to Tiff at the end causing her starting laughing again.

"It's all good, I'm here cause I read people's minds" she saw my expression and laughed "I'm joking I don't read minds, I'm here because of my swimming" Emma told me

"That so cool Blade's on the swim team too. That awesome, but I was kind-a hoping you were a hairdresser cause just look at Blade's hair" Janay said whilst picking up a strung of my hair.

'It was annoying me so I cut it, I didn't do such a bad job" I said defiantly

Tiff chimed in "Oh yes you did" which sent her into a new round of laughing fits

"We'll all you girls are in luck, mainly you Blade, because my mum is a hairdresser, and I use to help out" Emma said joyfully

"Well what are we waiting for than, to the bathroom" Tiff said jumping up and doing a superman pose

We all piled into the bathroom, Janay leaning against the shower, Tiff was sitting in the bathtub lounging about, and I was cited on the grounded while Emma worked her magic on me, she kept cutting away until she said I was prefect. I jumped up so I could look in the it looked amazing, my hair was short now, so much different from my long hair before, it was cut in a V kind of but longer it was all layered and messy, it reached the middled of my neck, it didn't have any curled in it, it was dead straight, it made me look like, like a real spy, it make me look sexy and mysterious. I loved it, I looked better than I have ever before.

**Comment 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tiff went back to bed, seeing as it was still a Saturday and she was up before noon. Janay and Emma finished un-packing Emma's clothing and setting up her things, and myself? I walked around the room shifting my weight from foot to foot feeling the sudden new lightness and quickness to my movement.

Suddenly Tiff's hand whipped out in her sleep, knocking the glass on her bedside table to the ground. I acted almost as suddenly as Tiffs hand had twitched; I had already flipped over Tiff's bed in a flip and landed on the other side of the bed in a couch with the glass in my hand, Janay's and Emma's eyes whipped to mine, I managed a weak smile, while the room was filled with the soft noise of Tiff's snores.

Them being normal girls and only thinking that spy's belonged in books and movies, they went straight to a solution that was reasonable. "Wow, great reflects Blade, that was a real something" Emma said in a surprised but strained voice.

"Ha, ha, Yeah, it what you get went you live with a bunch of boys most your life" I said with a fake smile

"No wonder you so fast in the pool! Just look at that" Janay said with true excitement.

Shoot, I've got to watch myself more, I thought as I walked over to the door to answer it.

"Ok, so we're going to be so late" Mason grabbed my hand and ran me out the door.

"Wow-a, what are we racing to the pool or not" I asked stunned at the sudden excitement.

"Oh we are now" Mason replied with a hidden cheeky-ness to his words

"Oh, baby it's on!" And with that I took off down the hall.

Of course I had beaten Mason to the pool with seconds to spare. "Hmm so what does the winner get" I asked

"How about a kiss?" Mason asked with a glint in his eyes

"But what's worth winning, if the loser still enjoys the prize"

He walked over to me and placed his hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, which ended way too quickly for my liking, because we were interrupted from someone coughing. We started to pull away, then suddenly there was a giant popping sound just beside my ear. Mason pulled away in pain, while I glared at the person causing the noise. Tiff was standing there with a popped brown paper bag, smiling a huge big evil gin.

"Opps, sorry did you hear that?" Tiff asked with her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Aren't you men to be asleep? Never mind, It's ok tiff, you've got to sleep tonight" I winked at her

"Bring it" Tiff said in her daring way

We glared at each other, until mason pulled me out the door for swimming practise. I walked straight into the changing room thinking of ways to get back at Tiff, it would have to be good, something that she wouldn't expect, but the only trouble with that is that she would expect everything, I swear that girl doesn't have a single weak stop. What if I, my thoughts were interrupted by someone thumping on the stall door of the small changing room I was in. I leaned against the door only to have the repulsively sweet smell of Beck's perfume full my senses. I guess she's here to get me back from last night, which was pretty hilarious if I do say so myself.

"Yes? Who is it" I said with fake surprise.

"Open the door and find out honey" she mimicked Masons voice.

"Hold on babe, just let me finish getting dressed" I said to play along, which was meet with the response of giggling and snickers.

I came up with a sudden plan, as I pulled myself up and over the stall without being seen or heard. Then lowered myself onto the seat in the stall next to the one I was just in. I stalked out behind them all only to see those same girls from last night, holding feathers and that slimy clag glue which was the ultimate for throwing. I slipped behind Beck who was standing with her legs apart bracing to throw the glue at me when I walked out of the stall. I stealthily slipped between her legs and come up of the opposite side without her noticing. Just in time to kick the tub of glue up in the air, which then landed flawlessly upside down on her head, without missing a beat I spun around to face her other minion's and snatched the feathers off them and said "Surprise".

They just started at me in Astonishment trying to get their minds around how I had gotten behind them by the time they had enough time to process what was happening and do something about it, I had already dispensed the feathers all over beck's head and was walking out the door.

'Have fun getting that out of your hair Beck darling, I've heard it's a bitch" I winked over my shoulder on my way out.

As I was strutting out of the changing rooms, I noticed that everyone on the team where lined up ready for a whole team race. I ran up to my stop next to Mason and got ready to drive. "Good luck" He stage whispered to me.

"Flipper, you're the one who need the luck" I whispered back.

The coach yelled 'first one to complete seven laps while doing the butterfly wins. On three! One! Two! Three!" he let off a gun shot on three.

As the chorine infected water closed over my head I heard a shriek coming from the direction of the bath room, with a blissful smile on my face I raced off into the seven laps. I had finished far ahead of everyone else, which won me a golden smile from the coach, Masons Dad.

"So did you enjoy dinner last night Blade, dear" he asked me since the rest of the team was only on their third lap.

"It was pretty amazing, your Wife's is a wonderful cook" I truthfully said.

"I bet you've got a mother that can cook like that back at home" he said with eyebrows raise.

"Err… funny that... actually, my Mother was killed" I didn't want to lie to him about everything.

"Oh, dear child, I'm sorry, I had no Idea. My I ask how?" he asked.

"Yeah… she was shot in her sleep, house invasion." Which was still half true, she had been shot.

A tear escaped from my eye and ran down my cheek as I remembered that night nearly 6 years ago.

"Come on mum!" I said stubbornly.

We were going to be late for my mid-team at the CIA school, this was big stuff and she was still in bed. I stomped up the stairs, doing something she hated just to show how pissed off I was. Why hasn't she woken up yet? She's normally up at dawn, but she wasn't this morning so I thought she had decided to sleep in. That was the moment that I couldn't have been more wrong in my life. As I got to her door I went to push the usually abjured door, only to be stopped by a shut door. I jiggled the handle, only to find it lock. Something was wrong, my mother had never locked a door in her life at home, she always said her job was about secrets so there wasn't going to be any at home. With that thought I took and step back and gathered my strength and then jumped up and kicked the door square in the middle. I landed on the floor with a stratifying hole in the once locked door.

"MUM" I yelled though the hole in the door.

Still no answer, I pulled myself though the door, cutting myself on the splinted wood. I winced in pain, but still continued to pull myself through. Once I was firmly in the room, everything began to sway as I took in the bloody scence before me. There in the middle of the bed, under the blankets as if she were sleeping, expect for the hole in the middle of her forehead was my mother.

"Oh, that's horrible, you poor child." The coach patted my shoulder.

"It's ok, it was just over 6 years ago now" I smiled weakly back at him.

Just as I smiled up at Mason's dad, his son had finished his laps coming in second. He pulled himself out of the water, I watched the way this arm muscles pulled as he used them. Once he was out he walked right over to me, as if he could sense my discomfort and pulled me away in a hug. "OK, that's all for today" His dad yelled after us. "See you all tomorrow, bright and early.'

"Yeah, yeah whatever old man, you ready to shop til you drop blade?' Mason muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Well you are going to be my date for the Halloween dance, aren't you?" he questioned

"Of course I am... but you're going to have to find a better way to ask me to be your date Flipper" I winked at him.


End file.
